Espionne comme toi
by MissSirena
Summary: Hermione Granger décide de travailler comme espionne aux cotés de Severus Rogue afin de contrecarré les plans de Voldemort. Leur partenariat engendre des résultats innatendus. Traduction de lunabeegood
1. Chapter 1

"Elle est quoi ?!" cria Severus Rogue tandis qu'il claqua sa main sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

"Calmez-vous Severus" avertit Dumbledore qui était assis dans son fauteuil.

"Calmez-vous?! Calmez-vous?! dit Severus sèchement tout en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

"Ecoutait ce que j'ai à vous dire avant ..."

"Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez me dire qui expliquerait cette idée absurde?"

"Nous en avons un autre à l'intérieur" dit calmement Dumbledore.

"Un autre?" demanda Severus surpris. "Qui?"

"Cela n'est pas le problème ..."

"Qui?" s'exclama Severus en tapant du point sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

"Lucius Malfoy" dit lentement Dumbledore.

"Lucius Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy? Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire confiance!"

"Je sais à quel point je peux lui faire confiance mais je sais que je peux lui faire confiance sur cela." lui assura Dumbledore.

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire confiance à Lucius Malfoy!"

"Nous détenons la clé de l'avenir de son fils" expliqua Dumbledore "Je lui ai juré que si la guerre va en notre faveur, ce dont je ne soute pas un seul instant, je me suis engagé à garder Drago en sécurité."

"Et si elle ne tourne pas en notre faveur?" demanda Severus

"Alors il le gardera lui-même en sécurité et nous n'avons jamais négocié cet accord.

"En échange, il nous offre ..."

"Le passé magique de Madame Granger" sourit Dumbledore

"Tout cela pour protégé la miss je sais tout? demanda Severus.

"Pas exactement" dit Dumbledore à contrecœur

"Comment cela pas exactement?" demanda Severus qui était assis dans la chaise en face de Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger vas faire un petit travail pour nous" expliqua Dumbledore.

"Travail?" demanda Severus. "Pour autant que je sache son travail est de garder le garçon en dehors des ennuis.

"Harry nécessite moins... moins de garderie lorsqu'il est à l'école" expliqua Dumbledore.

"Alors que voulez-vous qu'elle fasse?" demanda Severus inquiet.

"Elle va travailler avec vous Severus" expliqua Dumbledore

"Moi?" dit Severus indigné

"Maintenant qu'elle a un passé magique ... elle va être acceptée chez les mangemorts et ...""

"Vous allez envoyer une enfant ..."

"Elle est majeure" interrompit Dumbledore.

"... Dans la fosse des mangemorts? Ils vont la dévorer vivante!" dit Severus tandis qu'il sentait un mal de tête pointer son nez.

"Pas avec vous" expliqua Dumbledore

"Et pourquoi devrais-je la protéger?" demanda Severus en massant ses tempes.

"Elle va pouvoir trouver des informations que vous ne pouvez trouver" expliqua Dumbledore.

"Douter vous de mes info..."

"Pas du tout Severus" dit Dumbledore en levant sa main pour le faire taire "C'est juste que votre placement dans le groupe... est trop élevé et il y a des conversations que vous ne pouvez faire partie tandis que miss Granger le pourra."

"Drago pourrait ..."

"Personne ne lui dira rien en vue de la position de son père."

"Oui il serait plus simple de changer la marée en faveur de ..."

"Nous ne disposons pas assez de temps pour cela ..."

"Pourquoi pourrait-on lui faire confiance?"

"Parce que vous le faites" dit Dumbledore

"Pardon?" demanda Severus

"Elle s'est converti à cause de vous Severus" expliqua Dumbledore "Son estime pour vous est très importante."

"Comment aller vous réussir cela?" ricana Severus

"Non mon garçon, la question est plutôt comment tous les deux vous allez réussir cela" déclara Dumbledore tout en se levant et en regardant derrière Severus. " Vous pouvez nous rejoindre miss Granger."

Severus pivota sur sa chaise pour apercevoir Hermione Granger debout au fond de la pièce. Elle essayait de paraitre confiante mais on voyait clairement ses jambes tremblait.

"Qui as eu cette idée miss Granger? Vous ou le directeur? demanda Severus

"Excuser moi monsieur?" demanda Hermione

"Est-ce vous ou notre chef intrépide qui a décidé que vous deviez rejoindre le rang des mangemorts? demanda-t-il en se levant de sa chaise et en se dirigeant vers elle.

"C'était... c'était une décision conjointe" balbutia Hermione.

"Donc c'était une décision conjointe de prendre la marque des ténèbres" demanda Severus tout en attrapant son bras et en remontant sa manche jusqu'au coude.

"Monsieur je ..." tandis qu'elle essayait de retirer son bras.

"Severus, il n'ira pas jusqu'..."

"Je vous assure qu'il va!" dit Severus à haute voix. "Pas un seul mangemort ne dira quelque chose tant qu'elle n'aura pas de marque."

"Vous ... vous me faites mal!" cria Hermione tandis que Severus lui tordait le bras.

"Severus!" réprimanda Dumbledore.

Severus fit glisser ses doigts sur le bras de la jeune fille

"Elle va vous bruler de l'intérieur pendant des jours" dit-il tandis qu'il continuait à caresser son bras." Vous ne pourrait plus jamais vous en débarrasser et quand il vous appellera ... cela vas vous enflammer non seulement votre corps mais votre âme aussi.

"Monsieur" cria Hermione tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, d'une part à cause de l'appréhension et d'autre part à cause de la douleur de son poignet que Severus maintenait fortement.

"Assez Severus" dit Dumbledore tout en sortant sa baguette.

Severus Rogue laissa brusquement tomber son bras et se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte. "Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ..."

"Voilà pourquoi vous devez m'aider monsieur" dit calmement Hermione "je ne peux pas le faire sans vous."

"Et pourquoi faites-vous cela ... Exactement?" demanda Severus toujours dos à elle.

"Pour la cause" répondit Hermione

Severus se mit à rire d'un rire jaune.

"Epargner nous le dramatique Severus." dit Dumbledore qui fit un signe à Hermione de prendre place sur un siège.

"Dramatique?!" répondit sèchement Severus "Vous êtes sur le point d'envoyer une innocente jeune fille dans l'organisation le plus diabolique ..."

"Je sais cela!" claqua Hermione en se dirigeant vers lui. "Je connais les risques et suis prête à les prendre. Je suis prête ..."

"Etes-vous prête à tuer miss Granger? De mutiler? De torturer?"

"Si ... si c'est ce qu'il faut " dit-elle en essayant de paraitre sure d'elle. «Mais je suis sure ..."

"La seule chose dont vous pouvez être sure miss Granger" dit-il en pivotant pour la regarder "Mais demander vous si la demande est vraiment de vous pour participer à ce plan ridicule!"

Severus marcha rapidement devant elle, ses robes tourbillonnant derrière lui et sans dire un autre mot quitta la salle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

"Professeur, pourrais-je vous parler?" demanda Hermione tandis que la classe de 4 ème année sortaient de la classe de potion.

Elle ne l'avait depuis la discussion dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore et elle espérait qu'il s'était calmé depuis hier.

Severus Rogue regarda simplement derrière en attendant que le dernier élève sorte de la classe pour pouvoir fermer la porte sans baguette.

"S'il vous plait miss Granger dites-moi que vous avait reconsidérée cette mission suicide" dit Severus "Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes pas mon élève préférée, que je vous souhaite une mort atroce."

Hermione ne dit rien et le suivit simplement dans son bureau.

"Miss Granger?" demanda Severus, un sourcil levé attendant une réponse.

"Euh, non monsieur" déglutit-elle "Je crois que mon meilleur choix et toujours ce plan d'action."

"Qu'est-ce-que ce vieux vous a bien put vous dire?" demanda Severus tout en se penchant sur son bureau et en la regardant fixement. "Vous va-t-il promis la gloire? Non vous n'êtes pas intéressée par cela, ah oui cela doit être l'amour que vous portait à monsieur Potter n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Harry" interrompit Hermione "Je l'aime vraiment mais comme un ami ou encore un frère ..."

"Épargnez-moi vos mensonges" dit Severus tandis qu'il était assis dans son fauteuil.

"Je me suis rapprochée de Dumbledore afin de demander si il y avait quelque chose de plus que je pouvais faire pour la cause" expliqua Hermione. "Nous avons donc conçu cette idée ensemble."

"Ne vous méprenez pas miss Granger" dit rapidement Severus "Vous pouvez pensait que vous êtes à l'origine de cette histoire, mais je peux vous assurer que vous avait été dupée par notre très cher Dumbledore qui as toujours au minimum cinq longueurs d'avance sur nous."

"Monsieur je ne crois pas ..."

"Il a tout simplement utilisé votre arrogance pour vous piéger en vous faisant croire que vous étiez celle qui a conçu ce plan." dit Severus tout en se levant de son bureau. "Etes-vous vraiment trop fière pour admettre que vous avait été dupée? Ou peut-être que vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte."

Hermione se tenait devant lui, le visage rouge, refusant de croire que le professeur Dumbledore avait pu la dupée.

"Le plan est en cours monsieur et j'ai besoin de vous pour ..."

"Je ne vais certainement pas participer à ce simulacre!" dit Severus tout en se penchant vers elle.

"Alors vous venez de signer mon arrêt de mort monsieur ..." répondit Hermione dans un souffle presque inaudible.

"Non vous allez tout simplement faire marche arrière et retourner avec vos amis et jouer à la parfaite petite élève." dit Severus d'un ton sarcastique.

" Je ... je ne peux pas faire ça.." dit Hermione

"Bien sûr que vous le pouvez!" s'écria Severus en postillonnant sur Hermione.

"Malfoy est déjà impliqué" dit Hermione en essuyant sa joue.

"Excusez-moi?" demanda Severus tandis qu'il croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Il sait que mon passé magique est faux" expliqua Hermione.

"Et vous avez confiance en Lucius Malfoy avec cette information? Avec votre vie ? Moi-même je ne le fait pas" dit Severus "Je ne vais certainement pas faire partie d'un plan où je dois faire confiance à ..."

"Mais monsieur, vous ne devez pas ..." expliqua Hermione

"Pardon?"

"Mon passé magique est certes faux, mais j'ai réussi à vous convaincre qu'il était vrai. Vous êtes le seul qui a été dupé monsieur."

Severus Rogue plissa légèrement les yeux.

"Je vous ai révélé ce passé il y a déjà plusieurs mois" expliqua Hermione "Il était tout à fait plausible et même après avoir vérifié vous n'avait rien trouvé pour le contredire et vous êtes venu à croire que je suis un sang mêlée."

"Et comment se fait-il que vous soyez de sang mêlée?"

"J'ai été adoptée" expliqua Hermione. "Je suis la fille illégitime de ma tante qui ne voulant pas d'enfants a décidé de me confier aux Granger qui n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfants."

"Et pour ce qui est des dossiers moldu ?"

"Je m'en suis déjà occupée" sourit Hermione

"Qui est votre père dans ce cas ?" demanda Severus.

"Terrance Treemore" sourit Hermione "C'était un assistant de mauvaise réputation de la Thaïlande, qui vivait au Royaume-Uni à l'époque de ma conception, pour une acquisition illégales de potions interdite en Asie. Il est mort dans un duel lorsque j'avais deux ans et son corps ainsi que sa baguette on en quelque sorte été perdu."

"Perdu?"

"Les sorciers qui l'ont tué ne voulaient pas laisser de preuves" expliqua Hermione. "Il n'y a aucune signature magique qui a été retrouvé après toute ses années. J'ai cependant certaines capacités magiques qui sont similaire à celle de sa famille."

"Sa famille ?" demanda Severus

"Malheureusement, Terrance été le derniers de sa lignée" sourit Hermione.

"Vos parents?"

"Ils sont maintenant dans la clandestinité et je leurs ait lancée un sortilège d'oubliette qui m'a permis d'effacer tous leurs souvenirs de moi, une éventuelle adoption ou quoi que ce soit qui soit lié au monde des sorciers." dit Hermione avec un air d'autosatisfaction sur son visage.

"Et comment Lucius pense que nous avons été dupé?" demanda Severus.

"Il y a une lettre qui est entré en sa possession" expliqua Hermione "Cette lette est de Terrence qui se moque d'une femme qui affirme qu'elle attend un enfant de lui puisqu'il est stérile.

"Alors Lucius sait que vous n'êtes pas..."

"Il sait que je pense être un sang mêlée et que vous le pensait également" expliqua Hermione. "Il ne sait cependant pas que nous savons que je n'en suis pas un."

"Et en quoi cela est utile? Il pourrait tout simplement vous offrir comme un agneau à l'abattoir. Un petit apéritif pour Potter si vous voulez." dit Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

"Il pourrait..." dit Hermione. "Mais vous et moi savons très bien qu'il ne le fera pas. Il va garder cette information jusqu'au moment où le seigneur des ténèbres sera vaincu, et à ce moment-là il vous dévoilera l'information afin de vous embarrassées. Si Voldemort gagne, il me dénoncer et je serai tuée."

"Aucune fin ne m'attire ..." murmura Severus.

"Non mais elle va nous permettre de gagner du temps" expliqua Hermione. "Et je vais pouvoir fournir plus d'information à l'ordre par l'intermédiaire de Dumbledore."

"Et pourquoi dois-je vous prendre sous mon aile?" demanda Severus.

"C'est le coup ultime" expliqua Hermione "Je suis la meilleur amie d'Harry Potter et j'ai accès à des informations qu'aucun autre ne peut avoir. L'ordre ne s'en douterait en aucun cas donc je peux faire tout sans aucun problème juste sous leur nez. Tout le monde me croie sang de bourbe ..."

"N'utilisez pas ce mot stupide" interrompit Severus.

"Et bien il pense que je suis" poursuivi Hermione. Donc aucune personne de notre cause ne soupçonnerait que j'ai été accepté au sein des mangemorts."

"Donc l'idée serait que l'ordre n'aurait aucune idée que vous avez changé de camp. Mais pour quel raison pourriez-vous vous tournée vers Voldemort?" demanda Severus. «Les mangemorts ne sont pas aussi stupide que les membres de l'ordre."

"Euh... c'est disons que cela sera du à plusieurs facteurs ..." dit-elle en déglutissant difficilement. "La découverte de mes antécédents a remis en cause ma place dans la société, de plus les mauvais traitement infligés par les autres et le fait que je sois toujours dans l'ombre d'Harry Potter n'a fait qu'augmenter ma haine ..."

"Toutes ses raisons sont correctes Granger, mais aucune d'entre elle ne suffisent à transformer une enfant innocente comme vous en un mangemort." dit Severus tandis qu'il se pencher sur elle. "Ce n'est absolument pas crédible..."

Hermione Granger déglutit. Elle avait soigneusement évité cette dernière raison et été maintenant obligée de lui dire.

"Je suis tombée amoureuse de vous" dit-elle tandis que son visage prenait plusieurs nuances de rouges.

"Pardon?!"

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre terminée :D laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensait et me motiver à continuer cette petite fiction :D


End file.
